1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector for a shielded cable, comprising an assembly of at least two modules and electrical contact elements arranged in rows and columns, wherein each module is provided with a housing of insulating material and electrical contact elements received in the housing and arranged next to each other in column direction, wherein each housing is mainly box-shaped with a front wall, a back wall, sidewalls lying therebetween, an upper side and a lower side, wherein channels extend between the upper and lower sides, said channels being separated from each other by intermediate walls, and the contact elements being received in said channels, wherein one housing with its front wall joins the back wall of a next housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a connector is for example disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,364. In this known connector the modules are lying against each other with front wall and back wall, so that the distance in row direction between successive contact elements is determined by the tolerances of the complete faces of front and back walls of the housing of each module.